Painful Changes
by SweetTears69
Summary: /He grinned again. "Nice to meet you Melanique! My name is Alfred F. Jones!"/ This man would change her life as she would change his and other. Not all changes are wanted nor pleasing though... Who would've thought that LOVE would become one's PAIN ((This story contain subjects that can trigger people. Please read with caution))
1. I

Merry Christmas. Children are running around excited from the gifts Santa Claus got them, the sounds of laughter and carols fill the air getting a mustache from the eggnog, generations sitting together as if they truly they were one happy family. It is a beautiful sight for anyone. It fills the hearts of many with warmth and happiness to see such things... if they had such luxury. Unfortunately, I don't. Seeing such things brings pain to me instead.

"This is the spot..." I whispered as I dropped next to the dumpster. "Perfect place for trash like me..."

I leaned against the cold metal and laughed. What a Merry Christmas this will be for me 'cause who will care if trash disappeared? No one. Trash is trash, no matter what it looks like. What does everyone do with trash? They get rid of it and never see it again.

I stared at the snow falling. It was as if feathers were falling from the heavens to comfort my last night. It didn't take long until a sheet of it covered me to only be stained by my hands. The innocent white, stained by the sinful red. I guess that is my life.

_"__Silent Night."_

I looked around to see where the voice came from. It was warm and comforting.

_"__Holy night."_

No one was around, yet it is so close.

_"__All is calm, all is bright."_

I weakly chuckled as I realized who's voice it was. "The drugs must be really getting to me if I can hear your voice... huh mom."

_"__Round yon Virgin Mother and child."_

I haven't heard her voice in years... I can't even remember her face. It funny though, dying as the voice of your deceased mother sings to you. Is this her way of inviting me to the forever sleep I will drift into?

_"__Holy infant so tender and mild."_

But with each word she sings, it is as if I can feel her warmth around me. Maybe it was just the numerous of pills I took on my way here or the pain gushing from my wrist, but I swear I cold almost see my mom standing under the light of street light at the end of the alleyway.

_"__Sleep in heavenly peace."_

Why did she have to leave me when I was so young? Why is she here now? To watch my last breaths since she missed out on most of the others?

_"__Sleep in heavenly peace."_

My tears just fell as she sung the last line to that verse. I had this feeling in me as if I would never be able to hear her sing again. Though knowing this was my last Christmas, it feels like the merriest one I had in a long time. Knowing I wouldn't have to deal with the pain in this world for much longer, snow softly falling, and hearing my mother's voice for the last time as she stands there under that light like an angel. I couldn't wish for a better one.

"Merry Christmas mom..." I whispered. "I'll sing to you now."

I smiled as I slowly moved to face her completely. My eyes started to feel heavier as my body felt colder and weaker. I wiped my face to only replace the tears with my blood, but once my hands dropped I couldn't find the energy in me to lift them again. Plus, I have to sing to my mom.

"_Silent night, holy night._" It seemed like it came out as a whisper, so I took in a deep breath to sing louder. "_All is calm, all is bright._" I could feel the energy slipping out of me as I sung louder. "_Round yon Virgin Mother and child. Holy infant so tender and mild._"

I could hear someone shouting, but I couldn't make out their words.

"_Sleep in heavenly peace._" I put as much as I could into it. I could hear my own pain and suffering bounce off the walls. "_Sleep..._" I whispered the last words as I could barely see my mother. "_...in heavenly... peace."_

I dropped to ground. I groaned at the intense pain I felt in my wrist, but that all I could do. I didn't even have to energy to close my eyes all the way from the painfully cold snow. I just stared as the blood from my face crept into the snow. My last moment are like this as the snow covers me for my-

I was being pulled. I attempted to look around, but my vision started to blur and have moments of blacking out. I did mange see the person's head outline as the moved my head. They were holding me close, their heat radiating off to me. They seem to being saying something because I think their lips were moving. Everything was just too blurry that I couldn't see anything, but for a brief moment I was able to see their eyes. They were a blue you would see in the sky on a calm beautiful day, the eyes of freedom. I wanted to smile, but I couldn't tell if I was.

"Merry... Christmas..." I tried to say, but couldn't tell if I did. I think they heard me for the outline stayed in one place.

I swear I could see a glow behind them. As the glow increased, I could see a face with only a smile. I knew that was my mom though. With this person's heat and my mother smile, I felt calm for I couldn't think of a better way for me to die. I guess even trash like me can die a peaceful death. Then everything disappeared.

I couldn't tell what happened, like a sleep, but I hoped I would never know...

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The beeping started to get louder and clearer. I slowly started to feel my body, as if my soul of joining back with my body. I cold feel my chest moving and taste how gross my mouth is. After a few moment and slight testing things out, I opened my eyes.

As they fluttered open, I ended up squinting them due to the brightness. Was I in heaven? No I couldn't, no way in hell I could. Once my eyes adjusted and gained focus, I instantly could tell this was a hospital room. So that means... How?! Even if that guy was there, there is no way any human could survive!

Examining the room more, I noticed I had IVs in me, something up my nose, and that today was January 3. I made it into another year...

"Why me..." I mumbled, my voice sounding raspy and hoarse mostly from being asleep for so long.

I attempted to sit up, but I had to use the bed to help me up most of the way. I stretched and yawned, that's when I noticed someone. A guy was curled up in a recliner with a blanket over him. He seemed cold. Due to how shiny his natural blonde hair was, I guess he has been here for a while. His glasses were lopsided while drool was coming out of the corner of his mouth. I stared at him curiously.

He groaned and stirred awake after a while. When he noticed me staring at him he gave me a tired smile. "Hey, glad you're awake dude." As he sat up and got himself situated, I stared at his eyes. Those were the same eyes I say before I blacked out.

"Why did you save me?" I asked without really thinking, voice still hoarse.

He looked at me confused. "Because you were in the snow, alone, bleeding, and looked like you passed out. I did what any hero would do."

"I didn't ask for a hero." Though he saved my life and all, I never wanted to be saved.

"Geez dude, I just saved your life..." he grumbled, crossing his legs. We just stared at each other for a moment. "Call you at least tell me your name?"

"Why?" he looked like he was only about 20 years old.

"Because I'm trying to make conversation dude!" He crossed his arms and puffed out his cheeks. "I have been up here everyday and most of the time overnight watching over you, can you give me a break dude?"

I just kept staring at him, thinking. It doesn't make any sense, why would he do that? He doesn't even know me and yet he has been up her watching over me... like an angel? Did my mom- no, that is impossible! But I couldn't help but feel ungrateful for his actions. I am may be trash, but I would never disrespect someone who didn't disrespect me for my mom raised me better... even if he I didn't want to be saved...

I sighed. "Melanique..." I mumbled. "Melanique." I said louder when he looked at me confused.

He grinned again. "Nice to meet you Melanique! My name is Alfred F. Jones!"

"F?"

"Freedom of course!" I regretted asking, I having been around someone so bubbly like this in so long, it's giving me a headache. "So Melanique, why were you out there in that snow?" he got real serious.

I glared at him. "None of your business! You don't have-"

"To me it looked like you were trying to join someone. When I was shouting to you, you just looked as if you could see someone and kept singing to them before collapsing."

I went to tell him he was lying, but for some reason I couldn't lie to those blue eyes. I seen something in them that I can't even remember seeing: serious yet caring. It threw me off guard and questions just kept filling my head.

He continued. "No one should be alone, dying especially someone so young on Christmas. You haven't lived yet to die."

"Who are you, my therapist?!" I shouted. "Don't tell me shit like that when you are like only 20!"

He stared at me, shocked, before laughing. "Yeah, 20 year old me know absolutely nothing." he mumbled something but I couldn't hear all of it. What I did hear was "only if".

"Look," I said, hearing my own anger. "I don't know you, I don't care to know you. I am not your responsibility so you should just leave." I refused to look at him in the eyes.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that."

I growled. What is up with this guy?! It is really irritating! Can't he get the picture, I want him to leave!

"Just leave me alone."

"Nope." his voice seemed a little chipper saying that.

I looked back at him, dumbfounded. "Really?"

"You can't make me leave." He grinned. "Plus I did say your life so-"

"I never asked you to save my life! I was perfectly fine out there, dying! Plus, how the hell did I survive?! No human-"

"Yeah dude, you were totally fine out there." he sarcastic said. "Fucked Up, insecure, neurotic, and emotional."

"Just leave me dammit!" I exploded. "You have no right to be hear so just leave! I am tired of you and you smart..." my speaking slipped away as I became really light headed.

He got up and leaned me against the bed before moving the back of it down. Though I tried to fight against it, I suppose all this thinking and shouting just got to me since I sorta just woke up from a nap that lasted over a week. Once I was to his liking, he tucked me in looked at me.

"I'm afraid..." I heard him mumble. On his face, I seen a look that I could never forget even if I tried because that look is always on my face when I look at myself in the mirror: fear.

"If... If your so afraid... then why do it?" I weakly said between my breaths.

I guess I wasn't suppose to hear, oh well. He wasn't suppose to save me either...

"Well... because I just couldn't." he stared at me. "Plus, I can't turn back if I wanted to for two reasons." I was confused. "Reason number one, because I'm the hero and the hero never lets someone die! Like dude, have you ever heard of a hero that let the weak die? And reason umber two is because I am your guardian."

"What do you mean?"

"Actually what I said dude." He grabbed something and showed it to me.

My eyes widened as I read it. They were custody papers! I wish I was 18 already, but I just turned 17...

"Don't worry, I don't want you to call me pops or anything, that would just be super weird." I looked back at his smiling face. "Just call me big brother!"

This is going to be one long year...


	2. II

I was in the hospital for another week. That will be a hospital week I will never forget either...

"Are you excited to go to your new home dude?!" Alfred asked excitedly as we walked down on of these New York City streets. I stopped paying attention a while ago.

"Yeah... I am so excited..."

It turns out this guy actually adopted me. My case manager came in to check on me when she found out I was awake. After giving me a lecture of how killing myself would help nothing and all, she explained to me that Alfred is a highly respected guy and I should be grateful that such a high power guy took my under his wings.

Mhmm... I wish he would have let me just die there so what is there to be grateful for? I sighed as we continued to walk in the snow.

"Hey," I called out to him. "If you are so highly respected and all, then why don't you have a car?"

"I do, but I prefer to take public transportation. Get to see the world more as a human that way."

I squinted my eyes at him. I wonder why he does he refer to people as human? It's also as if he is indicating he isn't one. It's not like I want to know him to become buddy buddies, I would just like to know a little about him since he is my "guardian" now. Once he leaves, I leave.

"We're here." he said, stopping in front of a door.

I examined the home to see it was like one of those houses that are smushed in between others. The only way you could tell the difference between them is the coloring of bricks and the steps. On today, you could only tell by steps since the snow was falling pretty hard.

We entered into a short hallway, taking off our shoes before actually entering the home.

"Explore the place, make yourself at home since this will be your new home." He chuckled as he left into some other room with the bags he was holding.

Might as well see what is around here. Good to get used to the place so that when he is gone, I can finish what I started before he rudely interrupted me. I went upstairs to check it out. I opened one door to find the room completely filled with comic books, comic posters, old video games, and old video game systems. An old style TV was on a TV stand with bean bag chairs by it. The next room was a bedroom, decorated with super heroes but not crazy like the first room. The next two were just regular bedroom, claiming the smaller one. It was a twin size bed next to the window, a dresser, and a desk. It was perfect for me. There was also a bathroom up here. I tapped on the mirror to see that is wasn't real glass. All the cabinets were locked except the ones with washcloths, towels, body wash, shampoo, conditioner, and toilet paper and female necessities in them. Nothing to harm myself with... yay...

I headed back downstairs to examine the lower half of the house. The living room had a flat screen TV on a TV stand with the newest game consoles and video games. Behind it were three windows with the curtains pulled back, showing the beautiful sight of the snow falling. There were also bookcases filled with movies, regular and blu-ray. An L shape brown couch was somewhat in the middle of the room with a coffee table in front of it. The walls had some game and movie posters on them. Next was a typical dining room with a long table with twelve chairs to it, nothing much. There was another bathroom, smaller than the one upstairs, and another living that had couches against the wall, one bookcase full of music, a sound sound stereo, and a coffee table in the middle of it with an old style brick fire place against a wall. It probably still works since there are logs by it. There were some doors locked down here, but by the looks of it, nothing was out to let me do any harm. One place left to examine which I am sure has something: The kitchen.

When I walked into the kitchen, I noticed Alfred drinking a smoothie looking over a menu. He looked up at me and smiled. "Hey, what do you think of your new home? Pretty cool right dude?"

"It is defiantly different from all my other homes..."

"Good different? Bad different?"

"...good..." I whispered.

I swear this guy has powers or something because he could still hear me. He grinned even more like an idiot. I regretted even saying anything, but to be honest it was nice... Everything was neat, cleaned, organized, everything I didn't expect. It also had a warm yet empty feeling to it. My other home were either filthy whenever my case manager wasn't by or

just simply fake everything. Some of them wanted...

I shuddered, remembering those homes and the reason why I wanted to die.

"Why did you adopt me?" I looked him dead in the eyes. "You are only like three years older than me and you hardly know me. You never met me before yet you just did it."

He looked at me confused before chuckling. "Yeah 20..." he mumbled before standing up. "You see dude, there are just things in this world that are meant to happen and not meant to happen. When I saw you down that alleyway, I couldn't help but think it was faith in a way. What got me to notice you was your voice when you sung. It was full of pain and suffering yet so beautiful at the same time. I tried shouting to you to see if you were alright, but you ended up collapsing. When I held you in my arm and got a good look at you, it was as if something told me I had to protect you no matter the cost."

I tried finding false in his voice, catch him in the lie, call him out for who he really is, but... that never happened... he kept eye contact with me the whole time and I couldn't just tell, I could feel each word was true and sincere. I didn't know how to respond to this. No one has ever treated me like this, not since my mom had died and I was put into the system.

"What is it that you want from me?!" I snapped. That is the only way how I new to handle things. "Sex?! Drugs?! Money?! You can't just-"

"Stop it right there!" his voice got serious and cold. "Let's make this clear between us. I do _not _want your money since I have plenty of my own. I do _not _want any drugs from you or you doing that. And I certainly do _not _want your body. Whatever happened at your old homes happened there, _do not EVER think that way about me_."

I felt a cold shiver go down my spine. His facial expressions turned from that idiotic grin to a look that was colder than ice yet hotter than fire. I had to remember to breathe again.

"Is that clear?"

"Y-yes sir." I managed to get out. I felt like an ant under his stare.

He sighed before pushing his glasses up. "Look Mel," his voice was sincere again and his face softened. "I don't what happened to you at other homes. I refused to talk to you case manager about your past because I want you to tell me when you are ready."

I truly felt like an asshole. I looked at the ground. Maybe I misjudge him... I mean hell, he went through his entire house and made sure I couldn't get to anything that could severely harm me or kill me. He opened his doors to me even after seeing me at my worst. So how he managed to save my life when I know for a fact that I should be dead. When I think about when he came to my side in that alleyway, my mother was standing behind him smiling down at me.

"...that is why I didn't look at them." I heard him say. I was so lost in my thought, I didn't even know he was speaking. "So what do you think Melanique?"

I looked at him again. "I honestly didn't hear what you just said." I held my hand up before he could speak. "That was because I was thinking..." I took a deep breath and walked over to him and held out my hand. "Hello, my name is Melanique. I don't know if I can truly trust you yet, but... but I am willing to try to change and give you a chance... it's the best I can do for now..."

He looked at me for a moment before smiling and taking my hand. "Nice to meet you Melanique. The name's Alfred F. Jones. I may have adopted you, but don't call me pops or anything. Call me big brother!" he grinned like an idiot again.

"Not happening buddy!"


	3. III

Day 1. It was quite weird for me. The environment is completely different to wake up to. When I looked at the clock, it was 12 PM and I freaked out because I am used to having to be awake earlier than that. I got dressed quickly in whatever and ran downstairs and ended up startling Alfred. He screamed which actually made me laugh. He told me I didn't have to worry about doing much, just clean up behind myself whenever I do something. So I decided to try to cook something, but the temptation of the knifes got the best of me. When I went to open the drawer however, I couldn't get it to open. Apparently, things with sharp object or harmful substances were locked by something and you have to open them with a tablet... the writing was Japanese... I can't even unlock the oven and stove!

Day 2. Alfred took me out shopping, taking the car this time. He took me to the mall. I was so overwhelmed because I never been to a mall before honestly. I seen them in movies, but that's it. We went into every store. My favorite stores are Hot Topic, Spencers, and Claire's. I had bags of new clothes, shoes, makeup, and accessories. He also let me get my hair down. It got cut to a little pass my shoulders and redyed black with white highlights and tips. According to Alfred, he said it went well with my light caramel skin and big dark eyes. My day was going well until someone thought we were a couple... I sorta lost it...

Day 3. I was feeling really guilty and depressed because Alfred got me all these things. My mind got confused and jumbled thinking he was doing this now, but he would want something in return. Staying in my room, letting my thinking run wild and losing myself to my demons, I went downstairs for a while before I snuck a DVD upstairs. When I was about to break it, Alfred storm into my room. He took the DVD from me. I started going after him trying to get the DVD back, but he wrapped his arms around me and held me close so I couldn't do much damage. His grip was like iron meaning I was going nowhere. I ended up giving up on trying to get free and started to cry and yell at him.

"Melanique..." he said as he gently pushed me back to look into my eyes. "Didn't I tell you to not _ever_ think about me that way? I wouldn't save your life just to make it worst."

Day 4. I woke up with Alfred holding me. I started to freak out until I seen our clothes were still on. It was weird, but strangely comforting. I started feeling this mixture of emotions in me, making me highly confused. When he woke up and all, he took me out to get things that help me calm down. I didn't know what to get at first because I never really thought about it. I ended up getting numerous composition notebooks, drawing pads, art supplies, writing supplies, and a MP3 with beat headphones. We ended up in a music store where he got me a guitar. Before we left though, I saw a piano and remembered my mom teaching me a song. When I started to play it, Alfred brought the piano saying I looked like a mysterious angel playing it. It is in the room with the fireplace now. What really surprised me was that he never asked or lectured me about the day before.

Day 5. Alfred started to have arguments on the phone with someone and go into a room that was always locked for hours. When he came out, he looked like he was really stressed out. When I asked him about it, he told me it's just work. At night, I woke up in the middle on the night to crying. When I looked out, there was a ladder going up into the ceiling. I silently climbed up it to see Alfred holding something and crying over it. It looked like a flag of some sort, possibly an old torn up British flag. He ended up falling asleep with it clenched in his hands. I brought up a pillow and blanket for him before going back to bed. I decided not to look around, wasn't my place to due so.

Day 6. I got sick and tired of McDonalds. How the hell can he basically eat McDonalds everyday and stay that fit?! I went to see what he had and there was barely anything to cook with. I forced him to take me out grocery shopping, which I was good at since I was the one to always do that. Well, I would have to steal anyways... As I was putting the food away, I noticed him a little down from yesterday before entering into what I assume is his office. I decided to make a meal my mom used to make during the winter time: homemade beef stew. It was still early and thankfully I was able to get a crackpot. When I finished cooking, I knocked on the office door and told him dinner was ready. When he came out, he was quite shock at the smell that filled the house. We ate and watched _Moulin Rouge_, which is now officially my favorite movie. After it was done, he patted my head and smiled.

"Thank Mel, this is what I really needed."

I blushed in embarrassment and confusion, barked at him, and left to wash the dishes. Maybe I did care for him... a little bit...

Today makes Day 7. We are sitting on the couch, watching Adventure Time. I was in some gray sweats and a long sleeve red shirt. As we watched, I realized something.

"Why are you a loner?" I asked, looking at him.

"I am not a loner dude." he said, drinking his coke and still watching TV.

I turned off the TV so that he can give me his full attention. "Yeah you are. I know a loner when I see one because-" I pointed at myself "-I am a loner. You stay here with me all day long with not single call or text from anyone besides those at your work. Not even any family. And now that I think about it, don't I at least have a mom? Since you are my big brother I should at least have a-" he all of a sudden smiled like a kid on Christmas morning. "Uh, are you okay dude? You're sorta creeping me out..." I slightly moved away from him, feeling awkward.

"You called me big brother!" he gleamed.

"No I-" I stopped as I remembered that in fact I did. "Well it's not like I was going to call you pops! Your only like 20 years old!" I shouted defensively.

He looked at me confused before laughing. "Yeah, 20 year old me." he laughed. Shouldn't he know his age? I mean he keeps saying it whenever I bring it up as if he has to remind himself his age. I still wonder how the hell he was able to adopt me at that age, but honestly... I'm not complaining too much...

Lately though, I started to worry that he may get too attached to me. Once I have the chance, I'm out of here. Nothing will hold me back except... possibly myself...

"Well, we do have on in a half brothers and a mom." he said as he calmed down from his laughter. I looked at him confused. "The reason I say half is because the one isn't actually our brother, but he is known to a few as Big Brother Franc- Francis. Big Brother Francis." he corrected himself at his name.

I brushed it off. "Okay, why haven't I met him, my other brother, my mom, and your friends? Are you ashamed of me or something?" I was dead serious, I need to know.

"No way dude! Why would I be ashamed of you?" he asked. I looked down at my wrist in shame. They had just scabs over them now. Quite amazing how quickly they healed. "Look Mel," his voice softened. "it's not that I am ashamed of you or anything, they just don't know I even took you in. I haven't had them over because they are... different... and I don't want anyone triggered."

I bit my lower lip. He didn't want anyone triggered? Does that mean I could trigger them? I realized the only reason why it could trigger them. "D-Did you used to have a sister?" I managed to get out. I could feel my heart about to break if he said yes. I am used to being used for whatever purpose, but he was different, any idiot would know that. The last thing I want to be is a replacement for him... did she kill herself too? Is that why he saved-

"Nope. Never had a little sis." I let out a breath. "It's just... difficult to explain right now..."

I didn't dare to look up at him for I could still feel the tears in my eyes. "I want to meet them." I declared.

"Dude, I don't know-"

"I want to meet them!" I shouted, slamming my eyes shut. "Your family and friends! I want them to meet them and them meet me so I don't feel like I am taking you out of your world! You have done so much for me, but all I have done was keep you from your world!" he tried to say something, but I cut him off. "Alfred please! I haven't asked anything major from you, just please do this! I don't know how else I could stop feeling like a pain in an ass to you!"

There was silence for a moment. I didn't look at him to see how he would respond for my tears fell out. I usually don't cry over stupid things, but I just couldn't stop them. I may not really care for him like a big brother, but I can't help but feel like I am pulling him away from his social life. He is always here with me, making sure I am okay, watching over me instead of living his life.

"If I have to live, you have to too... If I am going to be in your life, then don't seclude me from it..." I mumbled, feeling myself shake as I tried to stop the tears.

I felt arms wrap around me, causing me to jump. "It's okay Melanique." his voice calmed me down a little. "If that is what you want, I'll do that okay." He moved back and made me look him in the eyes. "I won't let you feel like that anymore, okay dude. So cheer up! I'll have them all come over tomorrow!" He made that idiotic grin of his.

I sniffled and jokingly punched his cheek. "Idiot..."

I could feel my biggest fear grow in me: I am becoming attached to someone again.

I stood in front of my full length mirror, checking out my fifth outfit. I am nervous. What if they think I'm ugly? That would be no good, I need to look nice. I can't make Al's guest displeased. That would be really bad... what if I end up in a room with them alone? I'll just do what I-

_Didn't I tell you to not _ever_ think about me that way?_

I let out a breath, remembering. This is Al... not them, Al... he is different...

I looked at my outfit one last time. I was wearing dark gray skinny jeans, long sleeve black and purple striped shirt with a Jack Skellington shirt over it, dark purple beanie and tie, big nerdy glasses, and black boots. I felt comfortable while looking nice. Deciding this is what I am going to do, I headed downstairs to Al.

Yes... somewhere along the way, I started calling him Al... big warning sign that I am becoming attached...

"Hey, it smells good down here." I said, walking into the kitchen. "So you can actually cook, thank god!"

"Jerk." he laughed.

As I looked over the food, each plate had something different on it. It was like a dish from every country was being made. "Why so many different dishes?"

"They, uh... They are really set in their culture."

I raised an eyebrow at him, but also shrugged it off since I didn't have the right to judge. Not like I was perfect. Ha! Me being perfect is the funniest thing I ever thought. But my nerves were still getting the best of me.

"Dude, why don't you play your piano." he said, looking at me. Guess I couldn't hide it. "It calms you down right? Go play, it's nice when you play."

I smiled and possibly ran off to the piano. He's right, when I play this it reminds me of my mom. She was loving and caring, a lot like Al actually... probably the reason why I am getting so attached to him... his warmth is soft and gentle like my mom's...

"This one is for you mom..." I whispered as I placed my hands on the key.

I started to play the very first song she ever taught me: Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven.

As I played, I put all my emotions into it. My pain, my confusion, my fear, my sadness, all of those negative feeling I put into it. I wanted to get it all out before our guest came. The more I played, the more I left reality and went into my world. My world full clouds, grays and blacks, rain mixed with blood. For the first time in my world, there was a little sunlight breaking through the sky. I felt myself running to it, through the rain and blood, hearing the screams and cries. I wanted that light and nothing was going to-

"She plays like Austria!" I heard a raspy male voice saying.

In an instant, I was back in reality. I pushed myself from the piano, placing a hand over my racing heart.

"Did you have to do that bruder?" another voice said after sighing.

I looked up and nearly screamed, but I was too shock and intimidated to say anything. One had blonde hair that was slicked back and a stern face. His muscle were huge and he stood pretty tall, taller than Al. His button down shirt basically hugged his muscles along with his pants. The other wasn't as buff, but his red eyes and silver hair didn't help. I stared at them both, trying to calm myself from freaking out.

"Look what you did West, you scared her!" the silver head said, laughing weirdly.

"Are you sure it isn't your eyes and hair?" the other said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

By their accents, they were probably German. "Excuse my bruder there." the silver head said coming over to me. I was still to shock and intimidated to move. I just stared at him. "Don't be scared girly, I am the awesome Pru-"

"Gilbert! Ludwig!" Al shouted, running into the living room.

The two guys looked at him confused, as if he was calling them a foreign name.

"Why are you calling me that?" the blonde hair said.

"That is your name dude." Al said, nervously laughing.

"Al, what's going on?" I said, finally gaining my composer and going over to him. "Please tell me these two are your friends, not my new brothers..." I looked at them, trying to stay calm. I came across many men before Al, but these two are the toppers.

"What's going on?" the silver head said, looking at me in fear. "Is she..."

"Yeah." Al said, scratching the back of him head. "According to papers, she is my daughter but I prefer Big Brother." he gave a nervous laugh.

They both stared at me, as if I was foreign. The one stared in fear while the other stared in disbelief. They were completely speechless. The room was so quite... and I felt I was the reason why.

"Hi. I'm Melanique." I said trying to break the awkwardness.

The blonde looked at Al. "Do you know-"

"Germany! Germany!" I heard a feminine male voice shout.

An auburn head guy came into the room, wrapping his arm around the blonde before kissing his cheek. How could he do that?! The man is so scary and intimidating! Why did he call him Germany?

"Germany?" I asked, confused. "Why are you-"

"Oh look! What a pretty girl!" the auburn said letting go and coming over to me and grabbing my hands.

I squeaked and stared at him, not show how to handle this bubbly personality. He seemed to be Italian. "What's your name? Do you like pasta? Pasta is delicious! Hey, do you want to see the Italian secret weapon?"

"What?! Why would you know that!" This guy would know that?!

"Si! Because I am- ayyye!" he shrieked.

Behind him was the blonde. He had a piece of the Italian hair between his fingers. "I'm sorry about that and the way we reacted." he said, pulling the curl more causing the Italian's face to burn up. "My name is Ludwig, this here is Feliciano."

The Italian looked at him with the same confused look on his face when Al called out to the two Germans. But by the look Ludwig gave him, the Italian must of understood for he looked at me in fear and launched into him. What was going on? Why is everyone afraid of me? Am I that scary or something...

Al must have known it was getting to me because he placed a hand on my shoulder. "It- I mean Feli, who else is here?" he asked the Italian.

"Everyone is." he stuttered, still holding onto Ludwig for dare life.

Al sighed. "Can you dudes go wait with the other than? Don't tell them anything though."

They all nodded and headed out, but Gilbert stopped at the doorway. He came over to me with a look of guilt on his face. He looked him dead in the eyes, but I didn't feel afraid of him. I could see his regret and guilt.

"Hey, I'm sorry for acting like that..." he said. I could tell he wasn't one who usually apologized. "I understand how it, uh, feels to be rejected. Whatever happens out there, know that I am here for you..." he looked at me for another moment before heading out to probably the front living room.

"Al.. What's going on..." I asked, hearing my own voice shake.

He squeezed my shoulder. "Melanique... please be strong and don't take it too personally... I will be here by your side the entire way."

I took a deep breath and looked at him. "Promise..."

He smiled while his eyes still had a sad look in them. "Yeah, I promise..."

Feeling safe and more confident with him by me, I took his hand and headed to the front living room. I could hear voice with all different accents. When I walked into the room with with Alfred, they all stared at me, some at our head.

"Hello." I said looking at them all. "My name is Melanique Jones, Alfred's new sister."

Their stares were strong enough that it felt they were cutting my very soul.


	4. IV

I wanted to go under a rock and die. I felt my tears stinging my eyes as my throat already started to close up. I never been rejected like this so badly. What is it about me? I tried to look my best, but I felt like they seen past my clothes and skin... like they could see my soul and their stares were burning it. Just like the very first time...

"Al..." I whispered, walking backwards.

I felt my heart beating really fast, remembering that time. Fear and panic filled my veins as I started going back to the first time. The faces before me started changing to the faces of those sick perverted monsters. They were like wolves and I was the sheep, the one they all wanted to feast on.

My back hit the wall. I lost all sense of thinking and reasons and stared at those memory faces, feeling like a little kid again. My legs were shaking and my breathe was speeding up and becoming uneven. I squeaked when I felt a hand touch me, dropping to the floor and holding onto my knees.

"It's okay." his voice was a like a whisper, sounding similar to Al's voice. "I'm Matthew, Alfred's brother and... well, I guess your brother now too."

I force myself to look up in the direction of the voice, my tears already running down my face. At first, I saw no one there since no one did ever touch my shoulder the first time. Slowly, a face started showing through and reality was coming back. I stayed focus on his face. He looked like Alfred, just had longer hair with a piece of it curling out to the side and violet eyes. They were quite beautiful, and when I kept staring at them I felt myself slowly calm down. I looked at his clothing when the red kept popping out.

"Are you Canadian?" I asked between my sniffles, noticing the Maple leaf on his red hoodie.

I heard a soft chuckle. "I suppose you can say that. Now come on." He stood up, moving his hand to my hand. I slightly flinched at the cool touch but held it in return. "Let me introduce you to everyone. They aren't so scary after you know them, I promise."

I nodded, standing up and wiped my face. He had the same warmth of Alfred, though cold. When I looked at the others, I saw pity and fear in their eyes. I clenched onto Matthew's arm and started moving backwards, taking him with me.

"Mel, it's okay dude." Al said as I squeaked again from my back hitting something again, most likely Alfred. "You don't have to be afraid. What happened to that spark you had when you first met me?"

"This is different..." I whispered, lowering my head.

I felt Matthew slightly squeeze my hand while Al patted my head. Matthew moved his shoulder up for me too look up. I eventually did and he started to introduce me to the others.

Yao.

Arthur.

Ivan.

Kiku.

Francis.

"You're big brother Francis..." I mumbled, looking at him. "Al told me about you..."

He looked at me with a mixture of pain and regret. "_Oui mademoiselle_."

I slightly smiled at him. French... my mom taught me that. "_Je parle peu le français_."

His face softened a little when I spoke. "Not too bad. I'll teach you some more some day..." he smiled. He had Al's eye color and similar hair to Matthew. I just want to know why he seemed to look like he is in so much pain when looking at me.

"Alfred." a British accent came out of Arthur. He looked at Al, face red with anger. "May I have a word with you?" he got up and walked to the back, not really leaving Al an option but to follow him. He sighed, but gave me reassuring smile before going to the back.

I looked in the direction Al went. I didn't want him to leave... I wanted him to stay here with me.

"How did he find you, aru?" someone said.

I looked over at the group of people to see who it was. "What?"

"Tell us," it was Yao. "how did he find you, aru? How did you become his little sister, aru?"

"Uh..." should I tell them the truth? Should I lie? What should I do? "Uh... it's.. uh..." I didn't know what to say.

"Tell us, aru." he persisted.

Since I didn't know what to say, there was silence again. All this silence is killing me quicker than the blood was as it spilled from my wrist. I wanted Al right now, he understands me. He was there and been here for me since then.

"It's difficult..." I mumbled, looking down once more.  
>"Yao, leave her alone da." the Russian spoke softly.<p>

"Why should I, aru?" Yao said, sounding irritated. "You know that this going against rule, aru. Could cause more trouble for us, aru."

"Have a heart _monsieur_." Francis sighed. "She must have been through a lot from what just happened."

"I don't care, aru. I am not willing to risk, aru."

"_D-Doitsu_... I'm scared..." a quivering voice whisper.

"_Ja_... it will be alright. Am- Alfred wouldn't do something so stupid just because..."

Why were they getting so upset over this? Something so stupid... was taking me in that stupid? Why did they keep talking as if I'm not here right in front of them, as if I am just a math problem Al got wrong and they had to fix. I rather take the physical pain from before...

"I'll be right back..." I whispered to Matthew, letting go and walking away before he could stop me.

It surprised me that I could actually walk. I needed to get away from them... this was so wrong... I shouldn't have kept bugging Al about this... I shouldn't have been found, I shou-

"Why should I calm down?!" a voice nearly shouted, following by hushing sounds.

It was coming from the direction of kitchen. Must be where Arthur and Al were at. I started walking to the kitchen when I kept hearing the hushing when the other voice got too loud. The closer I got, the clearer I could hear the voices. I started to silently walk closer to the kitchen along the wall until I was right next to the doorway of the kitchen, but not in the view.

"Are you simply that stupid?!" Arthur hissed. "What do you think you are doing?!"

"You weren't there Iggy, you wouldn't understand." Al said back, defensively. "I couldn't just let that girl die there!"

"Many people die each day here in this world. You can't save them all-"

"I couldn't just leave her there! I wanted to save her, I want to protect her! She is different!"

"Just like Amelia." There was a silence. "Do you think saving this girl will make up for her death? You had no control over that Al. That is what comes with who we are. We aren't allowed to love."

"That isn't true! You can't just decide not to love!"

"Well you have to! America this is for your own bloody good! Either you get rid of that girl or she will die a painful death! Her faith is in your hands!"

It felt like my heart stopped as my tears ran down my face. Either I go or die a painful death... What is that suppose to mean? Was Arthur going to kill me? This is the trouble I caused in Al's life? Why... WHY?! WHY DOES EVERYTHING I LOVE, I SOMEHOW HURT?!

"Melanique!" I heard Al shout, coming out and looking at me.

Arthur followed him. When he saw me, he paled even more than he already was.

"Melanique listen to me." Al said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"No!" I slapped it off and glared at the ground. I could hear footsteps. "Why?! Tell me why?! Why did you have to save me, why couldn't you just have let me die?! I never told you to save me, I never yelled for help, I never wanted to live! I rather die than live here in this house with you!" I shouted.

"Melan-"

"Stop it Alfred!" I shouted louder. "I knew you were trouble right when I saw you! This is why I spent so long building a wall around me! First it was my mom and now she is dead because of me! If she didn't care about me, she would still be alive today! Next it was Antonio! He promised to protect me, to love me then he just disappeared with that painful look in his eyes! Then it was Eric who got shot in front of me, trying to protect me! Finally Rebecca, my first ever love! She got sent to another house because whores aren't allowed to love! And now you! Either you have to get rid of me or I die a horrible death?! Whenever someone gets to close, whenever I love about someone, I end up losing them! Hurting them!" I turned to run out the door, but was stopped by someone. They were strong, but I didn't care. I tried to get by but they wouldn't move. I started to try to push them out of the way anyway I could, only to get into a tight hug, limiting my movements. "Let go of me!" I glared up at the person to see it was Ivan.

"No. I refuse to." His voice was serious and cold, his eyes showing pain and helplessness however.

"Why?! You don't care about me either! None of you do! Let me go now dammit!"

"Th-That isn't true..." I heard Matthew voice break.

"Yes it is!" I kept trying to get away. "You all hate me the very moment you saw me! You looked at me like I was a disease, an alien, a curse! It felt like you were killing me with your fucking stares and it hurt worst than anytime I was in front of guys! I didn't care what they did to me, I let them do anything and everything they wanted, but you! I tried to look nice, I wanted you to like me! I wanted you to accept me, to laugh with me, to have fun with me!" I stopped struggling and cried. "I thought that maybe, just maybe I could change my life... just maybe people would stop looking at me like candy, but as a person... But you hurt me worst then those people! You we-" I couldn't finish the rest.

I just cried into Ivan. I softly pounded my fist against him, repeating "I hate you all" over and over again. After I while, I was just leaning in him... no more tears would come out. I felt utterly weak and limp, but the sound of the Ivan's heartbeat soothed me. How strong and consistent it was, like a drum. Slowly, I drifted off into the world of lies and false comfort with that soft pounding drum being the only thing I could trust in.

* * *

><p><strong>Firstly, I want to thank everyone that is reading this now. I was grateful for your support. But this note is really important. From the very first chapter, you all are aware that this story contains context that can trigger people, but there will be another trigger. I slightly referenced to it in this chapter: child sexual abuse and child prostitution. These aren't matters that I am trying to make fun of at all (I was molested as a child), so please do not take that as the case. There will be descriptions of Melanique remembering her past in which some cases will be her being sexually abused. For those who like this story but do not feel comfortable at all reading that, I will make a note in the beginning of the chapter (if it is the entire chapter) and just place the explanation of the chapter at the end of it so you understand what is going on. If it is just a section of the chapter, I will make it known when it begins and ends, placing the explanation of the section at the end of the chapter. Due to the story reaching this point, I will be changing the rating from T to M. If you stop followingreading this story due to this, I completely understand. If you keep reading, thank you from your support.**

**Sincerely,  
><strong>**SweetTears69**


End file.
